Talk:Interrupt
Reverted the resurrection signet note. It doesn't have a recharge and is available immediately after a normal interrupt, the same as anything else with no recharge. It's not special. --Fyren 23:32, 1 January 2006 (UTC) :True, I didn't see it like that when I made the edit, but you're right, I get it now. --theeth 23:42, 1 January 2006 (UTC) I believe "easily interrupted" means you will be interrupted if you are hit by anything. --Fyren 17:32, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) :I always assumed as much, but was never sure. Thanks, I pute it in. --Karlos 19:29, 28 Jul 2005 (EST) Is it correct that moving while casting a spell will self-interrupt casting? This isn't mentioned in the article yet. --Tetris L 22:37, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :True, if you'll put it in, mention it both as a warning and a helpful thing. i.e. don't try to run while casting that meteor shower, it will abort your spell which will have the same effect as interruption (lost energy, + recharge + exhaustion). But also, if you're being hit while casting, know that you can run away and abort your spell. :Technically, the LAST bit of the spell, you cannot run out of, Like if you are casting a long casting spell like Meteor Shower or Chain Lightning, the last bit of the casting action (where the caster seems to be throwing something at the target), you actually can't move. And if you click, your character will wait till he finishes that throw and THEN move. Even if you click 10 times. Kinda like if you click on an item on the ground then change your mind and click away, your character will bend down, pick up the item then move away. The actions are "queued." --Karlos 22:46, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) ::On second thoughts, maybe we should have an article for abort? Or is it too minute? --Karlos 22:46, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Something like the last .25-.75 (I don't know what it is exactly) of activation can't be cancelled by moving. So, you can't cancel reversal of fortune at all like that. --Fyren 23:11, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::It's the same for all actions? Doesn't matter what the actual animation is? --Karlos 23:33, 1 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::If there's an activation time, I think so. For attacks without activations, I'm not sure what happens. I think you can just move anytime before the swing hits and it'll cancel. --Fyren 00:13, 2 Oct 2005 (EST) How about "Unofficial Interrupts"? Knockdown isn't officially considered an interrupt. Like death, character movement, target running out of range, or skill suddenly become disabled, knockdown only causes skill to be cancelled as a side effect. So maybe if we group all these things in this article and make a subsection out of it, that can clear things up. This way we don't have to explain that, skills preventing interruption will not work against knockdown. OR we can also include all the other ways a skill can get cancelled in the note... Just a thought. -PanSola 12:09, 7 November 2005 (EST) :I had a stab at explaining this. Feel free to improve. 134.130.4.46 16:45, 4 May 2006 (CDT) Order of Interrupts? I was wondering if anyone had done testing with respect to the "order of operations" involved in certain interrupt circumstances. For example -- a Warrior with an Icy Axe, using Disrupting Chop on a target that is hexed with Spinal Shivers and is currently in the midst of activating a skill. Will the caster of Spinal Shivers be docked the energy penalty due to the resulting skill interruption? Or will the Disrupting Chop do the interrupt on its own, not triggering Spinal Shivers? Will Disrupting Chop's 20 second disablement penalty be enforced? The same could be asked with respect to knockdown (i.e. Backbreaker with a Lightning hammer on a target hexed with Thunderclap). I should probably test this myself, but I'm a bit lacking in the unlocked skill department. :I haven't done much real testing, but I have noticed that when combining Choking Gas with interrupt bow attacks (specifically, Concussion Shot) on a foe using a spell, Choking Gas seems to take precedence. XT-8147 20:54, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Similarly, using Distracting Shot on a dazed target casting a spell will not apply the 20-second skill lockdown. My guess would be that effects triggering "on attack" are taken into account before any particular attack skills' effects, so preparations, hexes and conditions always interrupt first. failfast disablers/interrupts the description given with the spellbreaker example is misleading at best. when casting on a target that is protected by spellbreaker, the cast aborts immediately, doesn't need recharge, and forfeits the energy. this is correctly stated in the notes for the skill. when casting and getting blacked-out, the cast fails with "spell is still recharging" because blackout instantly forces it into recharge cycle. as the notes for blackout state, this the only absolute interrupt, except for death. also, can anybody confirm or deny that interrupts due to "easily interrupted" can be avoided by evasion or blocking? --Arkadiusz 00:01, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :I can confirm that evasion and blocking will prevent easily interrupted skills from being interrupted. When an attack is blocked or evaded, the character doing the blocking/evading doesn't even register a hit. Evasion and blocking can be greatly useful for using traps, Precision Shot, etc. Also, I added Viper's Nest and Snare to the list of easily interruptible skills, as well as Trapper's Focus to the list of skills that prevent interruption. I didn't think to note that Trapper's Focus doesn't prevent all interruption, it just makes your traps not easily interruptible. It's mentioned in the article on Trapper's Focus, so I'd think re-mentioning it here would be redundant, but from a clarification point of view, something probably needs to be mentioned. XT-8147 20:49, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :: What about things that are not projectiles but still damage (like Searing Flames, Sandstorm, Lightning Hammer)? Would those skills interrupt skills that are easily interrupted? - Schmerdro :::Non-attacks will not interrupt easily-interruptable skills. --Fyren 07:09, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :The spellbreaker part might have been me. When the target gets spellbreaker after someone has started casting an offensive spell against it, then spellbreaker acts as a (fail-type) interrupt. That's also in the spellbreaker notes. ;p I hope it's clearer now. 134.130.4.46 11:36, 4 June 2006 (CDT) Shouts/Stances I have noticed on multiple occasions a stance being interrupted. Every time it's happened to me, I managed to activate it simultaneously with Disrupting Chop hitting me. The result was my stance (Escape) wasn't active and had a 50 second recharge. Anyone else run into this? XT-8147 21:03, 10 May 2006 (CDT) Interruption vs Failure I am going to edit this article and remove all the "Fiailure" skills like "Spell Breaker" and "Blackout." They are not interrupts. If anyone disagrees or needs to know why they are not interrupts, now is the time to talk. :) --Karlos 12:20, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree they are not interrupts. However, they might still be worthwhile to keep as related skills. A separate sub-list for failure skills? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:00, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::Or perhaps start an article on skill failure or activation incomplete or something. Because skill failure and activation incompletion are almost the same. If you start casting MS on a foe and he puts on Obsidian Flesh/SB while you were casting the end result will be the same as if you moved and aborted the cast. Maybe skill abort? Then the two articles can point to each other. --Karlos 14:11, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::I was thinking just Fail, that way we can consider Interrupt as a proper-subset of Fail (non-skills can be interrupted, so if you say "skill failure" then interrupt cannot be its subset). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:15, 9 June 2006 (CDT) ::::You keep trying to make them the same thing. They are not. Fialure is not interruption. Failure does NOT cause your skill to recharge, interruption does. Interruption s not a subset of failure, interruption is an apple, failure is an orange. Both fruits, both yummy, but an apple is not an orange. :) --Karlos 14:26, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :::::I am not trying to make them the same thing. I was contemplating the possibility that Fail might be "Fruit", while Interrput might be "apple". Thanks for pointing out that Fail is not Fruit. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:37, 9 June 2006 (CDT) :I agree there's a difference, but I think it's well explained in the current article, and I fear splitting into separate articles might lose that. Especially considering that currently, I can point a non-interrupting player to guildwiki/interrupt and he'll get a good quick introduction into the "interruption business", which definitely includes blackout, guilt/shame and knockdowns. If you think you can keep this property, go ahead. If it ends up unconnected like Interrupt skills quick reference and Fail skills quick reference (where do Blackout and thievery go? They don't directly cause to fail. Disabling skills quick reference?) is now, I think we lost something useful along the way. 134.130.4.46 ::In case that came over wrongly: PanSola, I think you did a great job there, the list is a lot more useful now. I'd just prefer it all in one place, rather than 2 lists (one of which is very short) and an additional few skills that just disappeared because they fit in neither. 134.130.4.46 22:50, 22 June 2006 (CDT) :::Put it in a diff section of Skill disruption quick reference -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:16, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::::Which was linked from exactly 0 places before you wrote that comment. But yes, I like that list. 134.130.4.46 01:21, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Do knockdown and disable effects cause interruption or skill failure? -- Gordon Ecker 00:09, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Knockdown and disable effects causes skill failure (Terra Xin 20:42, 8 February 2007 (CST)) Small Edit I've added Tranquil Was Tanasen to the interrupt prevention list. Looks fine, but let me know if I have done anything incorrectly. -- BrianG 10:32, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Kockdown Causes Interrupts? "Knocking down enemies interrupts them at the same time" -erm, this isn't true at all. Knockdown has similar effects to an Interrupt, but it's not mechanically classed as an interrupt. If someone would like to confirm my reasoning by trying Frustration + KD, the damage from Frstration shouldn't (and doesn't) trigger. TY^^ (Terra Xin 20:23, 8 February 2007 (CST)) :Actually, I also want to edit that whole section about "There are various ways to prevent skill activation", because skills that disable other skills, also do not class as an interrupt. I'm going to propose that such notes be addressed as "The following mechanics (disable & Knockdown) have similar effects to skill interruption". And then I want to add in a note saying that you cannot interrupt targets who are standing still, or running around. (which actually reinforces the fact that Knockdown CAN trigger on such targets, while interruptions cannot).(Terra Xin 20:40, 8 February 2007 (CST)) ::OK, I removed the section of ways you can cause interrupts,l including knockdowns/skill disabling and skill failure, and wrote another article near the bottom. I also changed a few words around on the Tips section, and added a statement on the ability to wait out until the last second before interrupting. Finally I fixed the language in the first section to better incorporate 'attacks', and added links to Action and aftercast in the section as well. (Terra Xin 19:33, 12 February 2007 (CST)) Wanding From my personal experience, wanding (auto-attack) can delay interrupt spells. When I am playing my mesmer, I can interrupt enemy casters better if I am not wanding them, roughly 2/3 of the time. While I can only interrupt spells about half the time when I am wanding them. Does anyone else have this experience? --Voidvector 06:37, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Wanding does count as an action; if you queue an Interrupt while attacking, that attack has to finish before you can use the interrupt. So yes, that makes perfect sense. (T/ ) 07:15, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::The same holds true for Ranger autoattacks, they mess up interrupt timing badly because once the point of no return is reached the autoattack animation WILL finish first before it fires the interrupting arrow, should this be mentioned in the article? -- 15:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::And on a slightly related note, wanding your enemy will hint that you may be targeting them, making canny players more wary of your interrupts. [[User:Lazuli|Lazuli]] 15:25, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can just wand that one while having targetted another one though -- 16:37, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Whirling Defense, investigation needed? Hey everyone, I was playing through the Consulate Docks mission today with my first Nightfall ranger. I rushed a pack of archers that were targeting my henchmen and started putting down a flame trap, when at least one of the archers activated Whirling Defense. I took damage from blocked ranged attacks no fewer than 4 times, but my trap was NOT interrupted. Is this expected behavior? A bug? It's not an attack, merely damage. You get interupted whenever someone succussfully hits you with an direct attack, otherwise SS or empathy would trigger on whirling defense's damage as they trigger on attack. Flechette 05:27, 27 November 2007 (UTC) It's more about the "Easily Interrupted" nature of traps, I think...Most skills can only be interrupted by hard interrupts, such as Dshot. Traps, however, are interrupted from any kind of attack or attack skill. Since Whirling Defense is a stance, not an attack or attack skill, it doesn't interrupt traps. This is the same as if, for example, you got hit with Flare while setting Flame Trap. That won't interrupt, since it is a Spell, not an attack or attack skill. (T/ ) 06:37, 27 November 2007 (UTC) KD? How do we know the target is knocked down for a split second? If it doesn't trigger things like Bed of Coals it probably isn't a KD at all. Just because it looks like they're knocked down doesn't mean they are knocked down. --Shadowcrest 20:09, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :The animation... If you are interrupted, you see your character ying o nthe ground for a split second. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:10, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Then creatures that look like plants but aren't according to weapon mods and/or EoE need to all be changed, no? --Shadowcrest 20:14, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, they should. I use the Creature type thing for slaying mods, sometimes, and if it's incorrect, well, that sucks... --- -- (s)talkpage 20:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I think you missed what I was saying. You're telling me an interrupt is a KD because it looks like it; if, say, and Undergrowth was a demon according to species-slaying mods and EoE (from Oni, we'll assume Oni are demons) but an Undergrowth looks like a plant (though in this situation it clearly isn't according to game mechs), then following your logic we should say undergrowths are plants, not demons. --Shadowcrest 20:18, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::The knock down that causes the interruption does not count however, as an official knock down in that it will not activate skills such as Bed of Coals and will not be extended from extended knock down mods. <-- from the article --- -- (s)talkpage 20:25, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Then how do we know its a knockdown in the first place? That part of the article is what I'm questioning --Shadowcrest 20:26, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Because the animation shows a really short knockdown, we call it a knockdown. However, it is not extended and all that shit so the game doesn't register it as a KD. I can't expain it any further, really. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Knockdown game mechanic vs knockdown "look pretty" mechanic?...76.185.244.98 20:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::You can't judge something based on its animation. 20:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I think its safe to assume that an interrupt is not a kd and instead an interrupt has its own unique animation Lost-Blue 20:48, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::So... anyone going to disagree with its removal? If nobody has in a couple days or so I'll remove it. --Shadowcrest 20:54, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Last chance for argument.. removing it in a sec. Anyone? --Shadowcrest 01:46, 8 January 2008 (UTC)